X-Force Vol 1 4
(title) | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Rob Liefeld | Writer1_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Writer1_2 = Rob Liefeld | Penciler1_1 = Rob Liefeld | Inker1_1 = Rob Liefeld | Colourist1_1 = Brian Murray | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Letterer1_2 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | Quotation = Well, you'll end the day batting a .666. Not bad for a minor leaguer. But not good enough to play with the big boys. | Speaker = Cable | StoryTitle1 = Sabotage: Part 2 | Synopsis1 = Below the World Trade Center Warpath, Feral, Shatterstar, and Spider-Man take on the Juggernaut. They have been battling for some time in the streets below the ruins of the World Trade Center's tower. Domino lends a hand in the fight and tells Warpath to throw Shatterstar at Juggernaut. The Juggernaut still stands. Inside the World Trade Center Cable watches the fight below and keeps looking for hostages and Black Tom. Black Tom steps in the room and threatens Cable. Cable responds in kind with a blast to Tom, knocking him into an elevator shaft. Cassidy holds onto a cable for dear life and Cable looks down and fires his weapon at him, sending him screaming down the shaft. At the bottom, Deadpool emerges from the shadows and says that he is going to take Black Tom's body to Tolliver. Below the World Trade Center Meanwhile, the team outside is still fighting the Juggernaut. Above them all, a SHIELD helicopter holds G.W. Bridge who is recording everything the team is saying to try to use it against them as needed. While in the fight below, Siryn appears and grabs Juggernaut's helmet and flies off with it. He is stumped as to how she did this and he learns that it is because Shatterstar's blades were able to cut it as they are magical as well. Cable arrives and he is about to take out Juggernaut when Deadpool intervenes and secretly teleports Juggernaut away. G.W. lands the helicopter and attempts to arrest Cable and X-Force. They are surprised to see that G.W. Bridge has betrayed them and is the one trying to bring them in. Cable teleports the team to their scout ship, leaving Spider-Man to take on SHIELD. While flying home, Cannonball and Cable discuss Cable's need to clear up questions that the team has about him as well as why G.W. Bridge and SHIELD are after them. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** Balaban ** Other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * * X-Force scout ship | Notes = * Part 2 of 2 of the Sabotage crossover event, continued from . * Comic is printed in a "flip-book" style and is to be read sideways * Issue includes a bonus pinup: X-Force Vol 1 4 Bonus Pinup.jpg|X-Force by Mike Mignola | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 05/27/2010 }}